Benutzer Diskussion:Gwyra/Archiv/2016
NSFW-Bilder Hallo, ich wollte dich und deine Kollegen bitten diese Art von Bildern wie sie hier zu sehen sind zu zensieren (Beispiel für richtiges Zensieren), da sie sonst gegen die Nutzungsbedingungen von Wikia verstoßen würden. Ansonsten muss ich sie leider löschen. Die Brustwarzen sollten hierbei von irgendetwas verdeckt oder wegraddiert werden. Das Gleiche gilt für das primäre Geschlechtsorgan. Lass mich wissen ob du oder deine Community dazu Fragen hast. Cyanide3 14:09, 23. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Listenupdate Hallo Gwyra, hier die Rückmeldung seitens des 'Magiersanktum Sturmwind'. Wir sind noch immer im Sanktum, im Magierviertel aktiv. Vielen Dank und liebe Grüße, Liyaniel Hier die Rückmeldung meinerseits über die Behausung #14 in Darnassus, OG. Ja, ich bespiele diese tatsächlich nocht. :) Liebe Grüße, Mîande Mîande Wildfluss (Diskussion) 16:12, 23. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Löschung Morgen Gwyra, könntest du mir folgende Seiten wenig und inzwischen nicht mehr bespielter Charaktere (und einer Gilde) löschen? * Avaliar Sturmhymne * Maevis Bernklagen * Nebelschwingen Lieben Dank im Voraus, Sturmfeder (Diskussion) 06:56, 24. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Löschen Ich wäre sehr mit dir verbunden, wenn du das Profil von Lu Vanyar löschen würdest. Ich benötige den Wiki-Eintrag nicht mehr. Danke. LG LuVanyar AW:References My bad. Ich hatte in den letzten Überarbeitungen die Seite gesichtet, es leuchtete Rot auf "Kein tag mimimi" und dann habe ich den Wunsch der roten Schrift erfüllt und irgendetwas musste ich ja in die Zeiter.. eh Zusammenfassung eintragen. Ich sah zwar auch, dass auf der Hauptseite Referenzen hinterlegt sind, aber gut. Nächstes mal bin ich schlauer. --' Der arbeitswütige Gnom ' Nachricht 11:28, 10. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Illithia/Eradune Hallo Miss Gwyra ich habe da eine frage und zwar ist das Profil von Illithia Sonnenregen verschwunden oder gelöscht worden könnte man das bitte wieder herstellen damit ich es wenigstens in meine date kopieren kann , ich habe mit dem char sehr lange RP und das profil auch in meinem char verlinkt weil ich ihn aktiv spiele daher würde es mich freuen wenn das möglich wäre lg Eradune / IllithiaEradune (Diskussion) 14:24, 10. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Ich habe keine Ahnung ob ich damit jemand auf den schlips getretten bin , mich hat jedenfals keiner angeschrieben und so , ich fände es halt auch schön wenn man mich direkt anspricht und nicht an einen gm der seite wendet weil man muss ja nicht immer gleich euch damit belästigen ihr habt ja auch genug zu tun . ich meine Illithia heißt meine Hunterin auf Die Aldor kann man auch im arsenal finden darum wunders mich :c aber danke für deine bemühung :3 Nachtrag : Es ist eine Hunterin Namens " Illithia " wie man sie auch im Arsenal finden kann . Ich habe jediglich das andere Profil erstelt da ich eine weile auf der Allianz gespielt habe und dort eine Hochelfe ausgespielt habe , der char exestiert jedoch weiterhin IC doch muss ich noch dafür das System ändern um es zu erklären warum eine Quel´dorei nun auf horde ist , dennoch spiele ich meine meiste zeit auf Horde und bin dies auch aktiv am spielen . Eradune bekommt einen neuen char den ich nebenbei schon am leveln bin damit ich zwei sperate chars habe. Die hunterin ist immer horde gewesen und bleibt es auch weil Sin´dorei mir einfach besser von der Engine besser gefallen. Die beiden haben das Selbe gear weil ich ihnen kein sperates geben wollte. aber der charakter ist ein und der selbe auf dem Bild fals dies eure frage war . ich habe es aber herausgenommen bei Eradune damit es keine verwechslung gibt ich muss nur wieder schauen wie ich das bild hinzufügen kann . Ich habe einige andere die ich dafür nehmen würde weil der charakter weiter IC auf allianz bestehn soll oder zumindest horde doch werde ich ein bild hinzufügen sobald ich ein passendes habe für Eradune da ich die story auch noch umändern werde. wäre es möglich die Profile zu splitten das die wie bei Eradune zum beispiel statt Quel´thals dann Illithia sonnenregen steht und ich als überschrift des atikels dan " Elfen des Nordens " nehme . ich frage deshalb weil ich nicht möchte das weitere probleme auftauchen. sollte die Person die sich beschwert hat mit mir reden wollen so kann sie sich gerne an mich ingame wenden unter dem namen Illithia bin ich ja zu finden wie du sicher weißt. freue mich auf deine antwort LG Rhourk Hallo auch! Ich bin neu im Wiki und hab so meine Probleme, gibt es denn eine bestimmte Schriftart oder Schriftgroße die man benutzen muss für seinen Charakter, und wie füge ich die Infobox ein, bzw erstelle eine? Mfg Rhourk Rhourk (Diskussion) 18:42, 13. Mär. 2016 (UTC) RE: Schwarzkiefer No problem. As an admin, you have that right to decide that :) Usually when new accounts mass remove content, it typically shows up as vandalism. --Ripto (Talk) 01:31, 1. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Löschgrund: "Gilden haben keine seperaten Kategorien" http://diealdor.wikia.com/wiki/Kategorie:Elfte_Versorgungsstaffel *hust* *schaut lieb* -- Der arbeitswütige Gnom Nachricht 14:51, 1. Jun. 2016 (UTC) :Der arbeitswütige Gnom....... ! :) Ist im Übrigen unter "Spieler-Organisationen" (und 42. Legion) > guckst du Kategorie:Spieler-Organisationen -- 13:42, 2. Jun. 2016 (UTC) :: Argument. Stimmt, man sollte einfach mal weiterschauen, in wo die Kategorien-Kette aufhört... -- Der arbeitswütige Gnom Nachricht 08:49, 3. Jun. 2016 (UTC) RE: Frage zu den Güldenflugs Hallo Gwyra, ja, sämtliche Familienmitglieder sind Hintergrund-NSC. Ich habe bisher nach einer Kategorie gesucht, die das beschreibt, muss aber diese irgendwie überlesen haben. Danke für die Information, ich werde es nachtragen! Einmal löschen bitte Wirfst du mir die hier weg, bitte? (Text ist an anderer Stelle eingebaut und die Seite damit überflüssig.) Und - dann erklär mir noch, warum Neaves "Legionsseite" kein so hübsches Inhaltsverzeichnis hat wie die anderen ihrer Geschichsseiten - die sind doch ganz identisch aufgebaut? *murmelt* Da stand einfach noch nicht genug drauf. Danke dir, Moriko (Diskussion) 08:39, 22. Aug. 2016 (UTC) AW: Konfliktvorlage Liegt - soweit ich das sehe - an der Zentrierung in den Zellen, welche sich der Größe bzw. dem Inhalt des gesamten Feldes richtet. Ich versuche das mal zu beheben. Bei der Revolution der Pandaren habe ich das mit ein paar Breaks getestet, wodurch automatisch Kang nach oben geschoben wurde. Ich melde mich. --' Der arbeitswütige Gnom ' Nachricht 10:49, 7. Jun. 2016 (UTC) : Nachtrag: Augenscheinlich kennt Wikia wohl nicht den Befehl class="toptextcells", habe es durch style="vertical-align:top" ausgetauscht. Nun ist ist es nach oben hin ausgerichtet. LG --' Der arbeitswütige Gnom ' Nachricht 11:13, 7. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Jubiläääääääüüüüüm 15.000 Seiten. Gratulation Athlet, Elitesoldat und/oder Astronaut! Durch ihre Hilfe wurde der vereinten Gnomschaft etwas wertvolles geschenkt! 15.000 Seiten geballtes Wissen und dazu noch viel Unsinn! Im ernst nun: Alle nur so...Yeah! Und du so: Okay. ;-) -- 18:17, 28. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Hey Chuck - hier ist John Hey Gwyra, habe folgendes gefunden - eventuell kennst du das schon. thumb Ich habe überlegt, ob man diese Infos über die urtümlichen Stämme nicht irgendwo ergänzen kann - falls das nicht sogar schon passiert ist, ich bin ja etwas langsam. ;-) "Alteraci" wird ja sehr offensichtlich mal zu "Alterac". Kann man das also irgendwie verwenden? Und wie genau könnte man das hier im Wiki implementieren? Gruß -- 14:00, 30. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Anfrage wg. Bild Moin Gwyra, ich wollte auf der ersten Seite des Siegelmarktes immer ein aktuelles Bild des Marktes der stattfindet einfügen. Nichts gegen Herdweiler, aber da sind wir ja nun nicht so oft. So könnte man gleich sehen, wo der nächste Markt ist. Ich schweife ab. Ich wollte ein Bild von Morgenluft machen, habe aber gesehen, dass es schon ein sehr schönes hier im Wiki gibt. Das wäre völlig ausreichend und es müssen ja auch nicht x Fotos von Morgenluft hier hochgeladen werden. Nichts gegen Morgenluft, aber...egal. Also meine Frage: Kann ich das Bild von Morgenluft für den Siegelmarkt verwenden? Und evtl. Bilder von den anderen Ortschaften die passen würden? Da hab ich noch nicht geschaut. LG Soren--Sorentiel (Diskussion) 07:18, 17. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Charakterübersicht Guck mal - auf http://diealdor.wikia.com/wiki/Kategorie:Menschen unter F sind ganz viele von Fourkas Blogeinträgen, ich glaub, die sollten da nicht sein :) LG, Moriko (Diskussion) 16:26, 17. Nov. 2016 (UTC) — Am Ende wärs doch auch langweilig, wenn das mit einfachem Kategorienentfernen getan wäre, oder? Ich bin sicher, du hast sonst nichts zu tun ;), am Ende willst doch noch Rollenspielen oder so! - Moriko (Diskussion) 15:37, 18. Nov. 2016 (UTC)